


You can't keep this going forever

by dboys



Series: tumblr prompts [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:00:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dboys/pseuds/dboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was seriously starting to question Yamaguchi’s motives, he wasn’t sure if he should have been grateful or annoyed by the fact that he was doing whatever he could to get Tsukishima and Kageyama into any situation that he could to make something happen.</p>
<p>And nothing did, for a long, long time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't keep this going forever

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr prompt: "I don't want this to just be physical."
> 
> gets a lil nsfw but nothing too bad, it's not detailed

In their third year of high school, Tsukishima was captain, and surprisingly, Kageyama was his vice captain. They became better… friends… throughout their second year and when Ennoshita was talking about who would take over, he acknowledged how well he and Kageyama worked together, how much they had changed since their first year, and that he thought that they would do well in these positions. 

Tsukishima’s first reaction was to retort, but he’s always been the kind of person to plan out his actions before they’re done, so he rethought and stayed quiet, letting Kageyama have the first word. And Tsukishima didn’t expect this but… Kageyama remained neutral and said “okay.”

With these new positions in action, Tsukishima and Kageyama started spending a lot more time together. Since day one, Tsukishima had known that he was at least attracted to Kageyama, that he had fantasies about him and that the first time he dreamed about him, he almost screamed and cancelled practice. Yamaguchi saw it, how frazzled Tsukishima was the day the dream happened. He knew something was up and Tsukishima was just thankful that Kageyama was an idiot so he wouldn’t pick up on Tsukishima’s disarray. But, of course, Yamaguchi didn’t let it go, questioned Tsukishima about it and when he refused to answer just casually brought it up until Tsukishima eventually just blurted out “I had a wet dream about Kageyama.”

Ever since then, Yamaguchi tried to get everyone to leave earlier, make it so the captains had more time to stay back and plan whatever they needed to in the hopes that something would happen. 

He was seriously starting to question Yamaguchi’s motives, he wasn’t sure if he should have been grateful or annoyed by the fact that he was doing whatever he could to get Tsukishima and Kageyama into any situation that he could to make something happen.

And nothing did, for a long, long time.

Then one day, it had been cloudy out, very cloudy. Practice ended early so no one would get stuck in the rain, but of course Tsukishima and Kageyama stayed back for their little meeting that really weren’t meetings anymore and really just talking sessions that became less awkward each time. 

Tsukishima doubted that it was actually going to rain, so he took his time, and apparently Kageyama wasn’t all that worried either. 

They were hanging out in the club room, letting the humid air flow in through the window, talking, usual things. About a half hour had passed since practice ended.

“We should probably get going, just in case it rains.” Tsukishima finally said.

“You’re right.” Kageyama grunted, standing up.

So they were walking together, all was fine, it was a comfortable silence, and then…

Thunder

Suddenly the rain came pouring down, freezing cold.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?” He heard Kageyama yell.

Without thought, Tsukishima grabbed Kageyama’s wrist and ran, dragging him to his house that he knew was much closer than Kageyama’s.

“Mom, Kageyama’s staying for dinner, we got caught in the rain.” He announced upon walking in the door, taking off his sopping wet shoes and signaling for Kageyama to do the same.

His mother called back her okay and Kageyama muttered a quiet “sorry for intruding.”

“You can borrow some of my clothes.” Tsukishima said as he began walking through his home, thinking that Kageyama would follow, but he didn’t, so Tsukishima grabbed his wrist yet again and lead him to his room.

“Are you sure they’re gonna fit..?”

“I’m not as puny as I was during our first year.”

Kageyama snorted. “You’re still skinny as hell though, since you’ve grown too.”

Tsukishima huffed out a laugh as he opened his door. “You got me there. If my clothes don’t fit, my brother always keeps some here.” He closed the door once Kageyama was inside and walked to his dresser, shifting through his clothing to find some sweatpants and a shirt that he thought had the possibility of fitting Kageyama. He wasn’t the only one who had grown, Kageyama had grown in both height and muscle. 

Once he had the clothing in hand, he turned to find Kageyama fumbling with his buttons on his school uniform, hands shaking enough to prevent him from doing so. 

“Are you really that cold?” Tsukishima said quietly, approaching Kageyama and reaching out without thinking to undo his buttons for him. 

Both froze once he had undone a few, no breaths, both staring at Tsukishima’s hands on Kageyama’s shirt.

“I can do it myself…” Kageyama muttered, but he made no attempt to get Tsukishima off. “Tsukishima…” He grasped Tsukishima’s arms but didn’t pull them away.

Then he made the mistake of looking up, meeting eyes with Kageyama and once again without thinking, he leaned in and kissed him. He had been thinking about it for too long and right then was just… perfect.

He could feel Kageyama almost pull away, could feel him tense up as he registered what was happening, but instead he just lightened his grasp on Tsukishima’s arms, letting him unbutton his shirt fully and sliding it off his body and before they knew it, both had stripped off clothing and they were laying on Tsukishima’s bed in just boxers.

Tsukishima was the one on top, lacing their fingers together as his lips traveled in a line on Kageyama’s jaw, eventually making it to his neck where he sucked and Kageyama let out a quiet moan. The entire scenario just escalated from there, and right as he had fit his mouth over Kageyama’s cock, Kageyama’s hands in his hair with moans not loud enough for anyone but them to hear, his mother called that dinner was ready.

“ _Shit_.” Kageyama cursed, pulling Tsukishima off of him. “Shit, Tsukishima, what do we do?”

“BE DOWN IN A SECOND.” Tsukishima called back, then burying his face in his hands. “Shit…” He groaned. “Just get dressed, we can… discuss this later…”

-

-

They never discussed it later.

However, what they were doing they continued. It became a thing.

They were always the last ones in the club room, might as well use it to their advantage, sometimes even go to one of their houses if they knew their parents wouldn’t be there. It was always fuck, or whatever they decided to do that day, say goodbye, and leave. Never talking about it.

The correct term was… fuckbuddies… Tsukishima guessed. He knew that those never worked out, that someone always ended up developing feelings but the thing was… Tsukishima already had them from the start. And now that this was a thing, he didn’t know what to do with them. 

No one ever suspected them, they didn’t let it effect their teamwork so no one ever had a reason to, other than Yamaguchi noticing Tsukishima’s mood. But that could have been about anything, right?

“Tsukki, I know what’s been happening.”

Or not.

“What does he think about this?” Yamaguchi asked as he sat himself down by Tsukishima’s desk to eat lunch.

Tsukishima paused what he was doing, staring forward. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Oh, please, you have used condoms in your trashcan in your room.”

“Why are you bringing this up now?”

“Because I’ve been waiting for you to tell me on your own but here I’ve known for over two months and you still haven’t said anything.” He sighed. “Tsukki, you’re going to get hurt.”

“Believe me, I know,” Tsukishima huffed out a fake laugh. “I know, okay?”

“I think you and Kageyama have known each other long enough that you can sort it out.”

“Obviously, you haven’t met Kageyama.”

“ _Or,_ you’re ignoring those traits of his for some reason. Because you’re scared, probably.”

He sighed. “I don’t want this to just be a physical think… you know, like fuckbuddies or whatever… but I don’t know how to tell him, like what if he doesn’t like me back?”

“I don’t think Kageyama’s the kind of person to fuck someone just because he wants to get off. Hinata thinks so, too.”

_“Hinata knows?”_

“I mean, he is Kageyama’s best friend, so.”

Tsukishima groaned. “I’m not talking about this right now.”

“You’re going to have to at some point, Tsukki. You can’t keep doing this to yourself or Kageyama, the sooner you talk about it the less it’s going to hurt no matter the result, so just do it–”

_“I’m not talking about this right now.”_ Tsukishima stood up and left the room, he knew he needed to do something about it but… he had no idea at the moment, which was freaking him out because usually he had such set plans... It was terrifying, and he had no idea how to deal with it.

He knew it would come at some point, but when, that he didn't know. 

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading, comments and kudos are always appreciated!!
> 
>  
> 
> [my tumblr](http://hqhaikyuu.tumblr.com)


End file.
